


Following You

by Setsuna24



Series: Of Family, Friends and Lovers [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takato and Kou want to know where Aki is living</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/gifts), [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts), [kullotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kullotte/gifts).



> Just a small oneshot I worked on while waiting for the hubby to come back from lodge.
> 
> Unbetaed
> 
> I do not own Finder Series.
> 
> Connects to my fic OJOAM as kind of a prequel.

**Following You**

 “Where are you living Aki? Are you ever going to tell us?” Asked inquisitive Takato interrupting Kou’s banter as they sat in Takato’s living room drinking themselves stupid.

“Ah… that… er… I’m living… with a friend?” Akihito stammered through his answer.

“Cool, can we meet your friend?” Asked Kou before taking another gulp of beer.

Takato knew Akihito was lying through his teeth. His friend may have a lot of great skills but knowing how to lie was most definitely not one of them. It bothered him that his best friend was living somewhere they didn’t know with someone they didn’t know. What if Aki’s friend turned out to be a spychpath and killed him? No one would know because no one knew where Aki lived or who he was living with. He had asked all their other friends and no one knew. Some of his friends thought Aki was living with his rich girlfriend, others thought he was living with a friend, no of them knew who either of these people were.

“Wait! I thought Yoshida said you were living with your rich girlfriend.” Kou interjected like his mind was going the same path Takato’s was.

“Yes… no… well, maybe?” Akihito was sweating now.

Takato narrowed his eyes at Akihito, he was definitely lying and couldn’t even keep his story straight anymore.

“So which one is it?” He asked and Akihito looked like he would bolt any second now.

“So when you mean friend, you mean your lady friend?” Said Kou giving Akihito a way out and Takato felt like punching him in the throat for it.

“Yes, my… lady friend.” Akihito was holding on to anything to end this line of questioning.

“That’s good for you Aki, but still, WHERE are you living? As in the place not with whom.” He asked.

“Shinjuku.”

“Wher-” He began and Kou shouted “Cool!!! There are some really ritzy places in Shinjuku, I bet your rich girlfriend lives in one of those.”

 _‘This is going nowhere.’_ Takato thought with a sigh.

The phone rang and Akihito answered it so fast it wasn’t even in the second ring. Apparently he really wanted to get out of this conversation, What was Akihito hiding? Was there something about Akihito’s girlfriend and the place where they live that his friend didn’t want them to know? Were things not going well between them?  They certainly fought a lot and he had spotted purple marks on his friend’s body in several occasions but he figured his friend’s new girl just liked rough play and Akihito must enjoy it also if he stayed with her. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried though, Akihito had never before lied to them or kept them from knowing where he lived. _'There must be something about this woman he doesn’t want us to know._ ' A woman… that was something that had surprised him, for the longest time he had been certain Akihito was gay. He just didn’t seem interested in girls and hardly ever went on dates. He guessed he didn’t seem interested in girls because he liked older women better. The notion was crumbling his understanding of his friend.

In the hallway, away from him and Kou, Akihito was having a heated argument with someone on the phone. He moved closer to the hallway knowing he shouldn't be spying on his friend but the mystery of it all was killing him. Akihito spoke in hushed tones and hissed like an angry cat into the phone at whoever was on the other side of the line. The argument came to an end when the person talking to Akihito said something to make his friend blush furiously and stop talking. His friend gasped and blushed even darker, Takato didn't know that was possible. Whatever had made his friend gasp had also made him let out a low guttural hunger-like sound. The kind of sound a starving man lets out when presented with a nice hunk of juicy meat. It was also the kind of sound any man makes when about to get laid. But not just any lay, a hard, long, good fuck with a very satisfying partner. Akihito didn't seem like he was starving so Takato guessed it was the second choice.

Akihito swallowed rather audibly and answered “Okay, I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

Takato knew the conversation had come to an end and rushed back to where he had been sitting before Akihito caught him spying. It seemed his friend needed a couple minutes to gather himself before joining them. He saw his friend come into the living room and smile nervously at them.

“Guys, I’m gonna have to bolt. Something came up from work and I really need to go.”

 _‘Bullshit.’_ Takato thought. _‘You are going to get laid and don’t want us to know. Why? I wonder.’_

“Sure Aki,” He said. “Kou is about to pass out anyways so it’s fine.”

“Thanks, you guys are the best.”

_‘I’m starting to doubt that.’_

“No problem dude.”

Akihito left and soon after Takato grabbed his jacket, keys, and phone. He put his shoes on and ran after his friend.

_‘I am getting to the bottom of this.’_

Akihito ran down the streets and behind him Takato could see people following him but Akihito lost them quickly.

_‘Amateurs… They don’t even know how to keep up with Aki, they are too obvious.’_

It was just him following now and Akihito had not even noticed it.

Ten minutes of running and a black limousine stopped on the street they were in. Akihito stopped suddenly, let out a sigh and walked toward the vehicle. Apparently Akihito’s girlfriend didn't feel like waiting half an hour to fuck like rabbits and had come to meet him half way.

Takato moved silently and carefully to get a look into the limo, just in time for the door to open and a hand pull his friend inside.

In the seconds between Akihito being pulled in and the door closing he got a quick look at what was going on. His friend landed on a man’s lap and was pulled into a heated kiss. Now Takato understood it all, Akihito was indeed gay, and he was hiding his “girlfriend” from them because he didn't want them to know she was actually a he. _'As if that really mattered to us.'_

The limo pulled out and drove away. Takato sighed heavily; he just wished he had gotten a good look at the man his friend was dating.

He walked back to his home and on the way there decided to act like he did not know anything at all.

Several weeks later they were meeting Akihito at a café. As they waited, he wondered if he should keep acting normal or have a serious chat with his friend about what he knew was going on. Turned out he didn't have to have that chat, they were going to see Akihito’s place tomorrow… and meet Akihito’s ‘girlfriend’.

He would keep the charade for one more day and let Akihito go at his own pace.


End file.
